Digging For Info
by LycoX
Summary: In the wake of seeing Scott McCall and that glowy eyed monster fighting in the library, Sydney decides to dig deep into some of the rumors she's heard and ends up finding out more then she bargained for.


**Digging For Info**

 **Disclaimer: Cause last night's Teen Wolf sixth season premiere gave me a lot of damn feels where Sydney is concerned! I own nothing but what you see here and takes place after the events of the 5th season. Though Kira doesn't leave til at least two weeks later.**

* * *

After getting home from the school following an attack on it by some kind of freaky glowy eyed monster that Scott McCall of all freaking people took on on his own until help from his friends came, Sydney Watson hadn't slept easy that night at all. Her lack of sleep had reluctantly forced her to skip school for the day. Making her hate that quite a bit as she needed to keep her grades strong! Even then it wasn't all that easy for her to sleep thanks to nightmares, but she did at least get a little bit of sleep. And once she had finally gotten up for the remainder of the day, albeit sluggishly and reluctantly, her brain began to think about one Scott McCall. And this time her thoughts weren't over how cute he is and how much she'd like to be his girlfriend, even if that included helping keep his grades up as wow did that suffer a lot from what she'd noticed! The fact he was even in AP Biology was a huge surprise to her as well. But oh yeah, her thoughts weren't about his jawline that she'd like to touch and kiss on, oh no.

Her thoughts were on all the rumors she'd heard about him being involved in all kinds of weird stuff. Him and his friends ever since the second half of Sophomore year. Stuff that was darned dangerous from what she'd over heard and for her reporter like self plus yearbook photographer? That was starting to make her have a desire to look into all that stuff. Stuff she'd written off as just rumors and the like. But after last night she started to heavily think it wasn't just rumors. Especially if he could take on that huge thing like he'd had experience fighting monsters to the point he could easily avoid death. Even if it did cause him a lot of pain in the process! The fact he himself was some kind of red eyed and fangy looking monster was another thing that made her curious. Course, it didn't damper her crush on him any and made her think of him as a heroic white knight protecting her and the others in the library the previous night until his fellow knights had been able to show up and help him out with that thing.

And so, she started to read up on various news reports online that Scott, Stiles, and their friends had been rumored to be involved with in some way or another. All of which further served to spark her growing curiousity over her long time crush. Even taking notes on some paper with a pen she had nearby. And while she wanted to get out and talk with some of the people who'd reported Scott's involvement, such as two little kids he'd apparently saved from some sort of golden eyed monster man, her body still felt exhausted from the lack of sleep she'd gotten. So she resolved to hold off until the next day when hopefully she would be a bit more rested. Unfortunately for Sydney's lovely self, she didn't quite get what she was hoping for but she did at least sleep somewhat better then her previous attempts so she had to count that as a win in some form. And once she got to school, she'd taken to tailing Scott and his friends when she could.

Even overhearing certain conversations of theirs and being somewhat paranoid that they somehow knew she was spying on them since every so often, Malia, Liam, or Scott himself would look in her carefully hidden direction. Or, as carefully hidden as possible anyway! Some of the stuff she heard made no sense, especially where Mason Hewitt was involved when it came to things like some kind of Beast and some Doctors. Who apparently weren't all that friendly. The fact Scott and Liam seemed to have some animosity going with Theo Raeken and Tracy Stewart to an extent since last she knew, Scott and his friends were on fairly friendly grounds with Theo. Seeing one of the hurt Deputies in the library that Lydia Martin somehow seemed to know was there was another confusing thing for her. Sydney just hoped that Lydia got the guy to a hospital since it seemed like he seriously needed it!

The more she looked into things regarding Scott and even his friends, the more she found herself falling deeper into a world she had no idea had been going on right under her's and everyone else's noses. Things that had been going on but made no sense now made so much more sense, like a Moutain Lion supposedly attacking a video rental store when that wasn't actually the case. And was reportedly a bit more bizarre then most knew about as it is. Miss Blake's involvement in all those sacrificial deaths and the reasons behind it. Which had been information sent to her from a mysterious source known only as Blue Eyes. Who was apparently interested in helping her learn things that had been kept hidden. Blue Eyes was also rather helpful in providing other information, or at least enough clues to help connect the dots on her own without giving away too much. Talking with those who had reported Scott's involvement in stuff had been eye opening too.

Such as him using a jar of fireflies to distract that golden eyed monster man she'd heard about from attacking two kids. Who both seemed rather fond like of Scott and Sydney couldn't help but find that cute. That he even kept in contact with them and was considered to be Uncle Scott in their eyes was another sweet thing she found utterly adorable. A girl named Caitlin hadn't been to helpful where Scott was concerned aside from something he and Isaac Lahey did to help save her life from two monster like figures once, but she did admit that Stiles was a pretty good kisser who might be Bi. Which wasn't something the dark haired reporter wanted to even really know about. Especially since she wasn't ever really a huge fan of Stiles' to begin with. Something stemmed from an incident with him back in the 4th grade that she hadn't ever really quite forgiven him for and the fact he never apologized never settled well with her. As she had really loved that plushie and the backpack with the kittens on it darn it!

It'd be roughly a week later when she had everything put together and ready to go with the approval of her editor and the principal to run it. The fact things seemed so much less tense now was a huge bonus too in Sydney's eyes. Though why both Scott and Kira seemed to be so down in the dumps was beyond her however. Scott hadn't been too happy with her being down there as she could have been hurt during the whole thing as Sydney snooped on them and watched as Kira somehow caused Theo Raeken to get dragged into a hole by some dead looking girl. He'd also been curious as to why she was even down there to begin with and she had to come up with what she thought was a believable lie about doing a report on the piping conditions down in the tunnels. Somehow though, he seemed to be suspicious of that but let it go thankfully enough and gave his girlfriend a tight hug and a kiss.

A sigh that had made Sydney a little jealous to be honest! And so, before she left school for the day, she would get her article up on the school blog and then head out. Wondering just how exactly everyone would take things after reading it. Especially Scott himself! Her article went a little like this.

 **Scott McCall:**

 **Beacon Hills' Unsung Hero**

 _Hello everyone! Sydney Watson here with a new 'Syd Report' for all of you! And this time, its about Beacon Hills High's very own Scott McCall. Hottie, honorory Uncle, great friend, Lacrosse Captain, and our little town's official if unsung hero! Now you might be wondering how I even came up with that to begin with, and well.. Its simple dear readers. After the attack on our school by that horrible glowy eyed monster thing that saw Scott himself fighting it until help from his friends came, I looked into the rumors surrounding him and his friends and learned more then what I thought I would. Some of it greatly shocking and even kind of sweet as well. From helping stop supposed Mountain Lion attacks to ending Ms. Blake's reign of terror and even reportedly, taking on a Joker like version of his best friend, Scott in my view is practically every little girl's dream of a knight in shining armor. God knows he's my dream knight!_

 _One who will do what he has to to make sure everyone is safe, even if it brings great pain to himself. Something I and others witnessed that night of the Charity Game in the library. Though he had no sword or armor like every knight usually carries on them, he willingly took the thing head on with all he had. Which as per the information I've learned of that is apparently more then just rumor, its not the first time our Lacrosse playing knight has done so. And something tells this reporter he'll no doubt do it again when needed. Scott and his friends are our town's unsung heroes, protecting us all while working in the shadows against whatever threat to come our way. Interestingly enough, it even seems like Scott is a known figure in certain circles both in Beacon Hills and beyond it. Is it because of what he's done or is there more to it? Whatever the reason may be, I hope that it will provide him and his friends with the rightful recognition they deserve in having nearly lost their lives to keep us all safe and sound._

 _And now, I'd like to include a few statements from those Scott and his friends have impacted in some way._

 _Kelly Windler: I don't know how that young man did it, but there I was waiting in the waiting room at the hospital after that horrible pile up on the highway when he sat down next to me and began to talk about human contact helping take away pain. And he did exactly that by putting his hand on mine. I don't know how, but he did and I am forever thankful for that as it made things more manageable for me until I was able to be seen by a doctor that night._

 _Billy and Judy: Uncle Scott saved us from a big golden eyed monster! And he always comes to see us when he gets a chance! He's awesome! Billy: Ignore my sister, she's just got a crush on Uncle Scott, but yeah, he's really awesome and is teaching me all about Lacrosse! Judy: Shut up, Billy!_

 _Caitlin: Yeah, I met Scott like once. Him and some other guy with curly hair saved my ass. Sure, I mighta been kinda high at the time, but I know what happened anyway! His friend Stiles is really cute and I wouldn't mind kissing him again. CALL ME!_

 _Brett Talbot: That guy is seriously awesome, Liam Dunbar is lucky to have him for a mentor. And if it was't for Scott and his friends, my family and I would probably all be dead right now._

 _Mr. Deaton: Scott McCall is one of the greatest people I know and its a pleasure to have him working for me. We've saved one another's lives on several occasions and I truly look forward to the day he achieves his dream of becoming a Veterinerian._

 _Mr. Yukimura: That young man is perfect for my daughter and I hope he'll even become a son in law one day._

 _Satomi Ito: As young Brett said, young Scott helped save our lives and I look forward to seeing him grow into his role as protector._

 _Bradley Cooperson: Dude, McCall is a straight up beast, man! Its not everyday you see someone takin' on a big ugly glowy eyed thing straight from a monster movie and live to talk about it! Even though he doesn't do that but whatever. I'm alive and I'm happy about that cause of him. Keep beastin'!_

Various photos of Scott and his friends would be shown at school and during various functions. Ken Yukimura had even been helpful in providing a few photos with Scott at their house and looking absolutely relaxed as well. And seeing his bright happy as can be smile and lit up eyes only made girls and even a few boys swoon like crazy over it. Which would certainly give Stiles plenty of ammo to tease Scott with in the future! There was even video footage of Scott and his friends down in the tunnels fighting off the glowy eyed thing thanks to Sydney, which would prompt Scott to have a really long talk with her about that sort of thing now that he knew what she'd actually been doing. Many were surprised by what all had happened as well and Sydney's parents would even heavily consider grounding their daughter due to the fact she'd put herself in danger!

 _As you can clearly see, Scott and his friends do what they can to ensure we're all protected and I for one am truly thankful for it. And sorry for lying to you about why I was down there Scott! Hopefully you'll forgive me for that. Knowing that you and the others are out there keeping us safe will definitely help me sleep at night. And with this latest problem over… Even if a lot of it is shrouded in mystery with some monster movie like material, I hope you and your friends can enjoy the peace you've fought hard for for a really long time. Not to mention getting your grades back up too! And Stiles, I want an apology for the 4th grade! Erm, sorry about that folks! Insert slight case of embarrassment here! Thank you for all reading this edition of the 'Syd Report', this is Sydney Watson signing out!_

Some of the comments Sydney would later get after she got done getting a long lecture and a grounding from her parents would amuse, exasperate, and worry her.

 _ImAStiles: Yuo're serioly still hun up about da 4th grade!? It was an aciden! Buts hank yu for blackmail matrial on my boi Scottie! And uhh… Aitlin? I'm taken roight now sooo, yeah._

 _Queen Martin: Good Lord, Stiles, work on your grammar! And Sydney? Thank you so much for the glowing report about Scott and us. Though I hope this won't cause serious problems for you. But if it does, please get in contact with us!_

 _BiologyWithFench: Now that this apparent crisis is over with, perhaps Mr. McCall can actually focus on his classes now. Though it would be fascinating to ask a few questions about his… Looks._

 _Brown Eyed Puppy: I uhh… Wow. I'm honestly in shock over this. Kira: Andblushing! Scott: Shh! They don't need to know that! Kira: Sure they do babe! Scott: Oh God! But umm… Yeah, thank you, Sydney. But like Lydia said, if this causes you ANY kind of seriosu trouble, PLEASE let us know, okay?_

 _Argent: For your sake, young lady, I hope this report of yours won't endanger your life._

 _Deputy Parrish: I need flame resistent clothing, like… Seriously._

 _Mr. Yukimura: Come see me soon, Deputy, and my wife and I will see what we can do for you. Oh, and fantastic work Ms. Watson._

 _Deuc Alpha: Hmm... A young lady with your talent I believe would be perfect for an old cause of mine regarding peaceful relations._

 _Brown Eyed Puppy: I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Deucalion._

 _ImAStiles: Sirusly tho, wat appened back den was a ong time agoo!_

 _MommaMcCall: I am so proud of my son for using his circumstances to help others. I love you, mijito!_

 _Kimura: Cue more blushing from Scott!_

 _LilBilly: Yeah! Uncle Scott is the most awesomest ever!_

 _Coyote Of The Woods: Hmm… I think I need to have a talk with this Caitlin girl._

There was a few other comments that weren't too kind and she would delete those as they were just way too rude! But over all, Sydney was glad for the fact her article seemed to be going over really well with most people. Though it would end up bringing her into Scott's group even more as a means of safety, even if she did think they were a little paranoid about it, and what she learned would be darned interesting! But sadly not stuff she could really even report on since most would have trouble believing it or starting a whole lot of unneeded trouble!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I definitely need to do more with this girl, I freaking love her and I don't give a high flyin' damn if she's primarily a background character so to speak. Nice to know though I wasn't too far off the mark with her school interests though!**


End file.
